CyberFiction
by turtlegirls16
Summary: IT'S FINALLY HERE! The sequel to my story FanFiction? has finally begun to unravel! Proudly Co-Written With Who Am I Well Im Just Me! Join the turtles and the girls as them team up again to combat another familiar enemy- Only this time it will be on a slightly different battlefield. R&R To find out more!
1. Of Turtles and Girls?

Area 51

Location: Unknown.

…

Midnight at Bishop's base. Everything was in relative calm outside the building but the tale was pretty different when it come to inside it. Bishop had been trying to track down the Hamato brothers ever since the destruction of their second lair but had been unsuccessful in his quest; not even his most highly trained soldiers and scientists were of much help no matter how hard Bishop pushed their limits. Two months of research and nothing.

He was getting more frustrated by the second.

It was then when he remembered of someone who might be able to help him; even though it would mean to swallow his pride and have to endure with his presence and insufferable bragging about how he was the greatest genius on Earth. The man, of what was left of him, was no other than Dr. Baxter Stockman in his new form of a brain in a glass jar, working with two mechanical hands.

It had been three weeks now.

Stockman was furiously trying to hack into the Foot Headquarters database; if someone knew something about the turtles' location it _had _to be the Foot Clan.

And he wasn't mistaken. After all, he was a brilliant mind… something he reminded everyone every single minute.

Stockman furiously ran code after code until finally-

"Success!" He yelled in triumph as he hacked his way into the database. "Well, this shouldn't surprise me. After all, I'm Dr-"

"Enough with the narcissism, Stockman" Bishop's voice came from one of the multiple computers that surrounded the scientist. "For your own good, I expect you have some good news"

Stockman growled lowly but contained himself. "I was just about to get the information we need. If it wasn't for your abrupt outburst, I would've gotten it in less than a second! Now, if there won't be any more interruptions, allow me to continue my work"

Typical of Stockman to exaggerate everything, Bishop thought,; but he was a necessary member in his team. Even if he was an annoying one.

Stockman began to bring up some recent files. Names, pictures appeared as he read; he frowned in confusion.

"Well?" Bishop asked, looking impatient.

"I…uh… I think you have to come and see this" Stockman said, still confused by this weird discovery. Bishop sighed and turned off his laptop.

Stockman went back to the folders, trying to analyze the situation in the most reasonable way. The folders didn't have Turtle information but had pictures of common girls instead.

As he kept reading the files he became more and more intrigued.

Detailed info and photos of girls in their homes with their computers and laptops in different locations around the globe but there was a single folder with specific photos of a small group of girls.

Well, at least the girls were decent so the nasty thoughts were immediately discarded but still…What was exactly the meaning of this? Were those girls targets for some sort of kidnapping plan perhaps? If that was the case, why would Shredder kidnap them?

Finally he came to the final file.

"Hmmm, a link of some sort" Stockman said to himself. "Hmm, let's see where you lead too"

When the page opened Stockman was confused. "How peculiar" He said clicking on one of them.

As he read, his remaining eye went wide.

The door behind him opened abruptly and was slammed shut once Bishop made his entrance. "This better be good, Stockman. You've been wasting my time long enough"

"These are stories about those blasted turtles! It seems these writers know everything about them" Stockman exclaimed as he went to another story.

Bishop frowned. "What nonsense is this, Stockman?"

"Take a look" Then, Stockman proceeded to project the image of a website in one of the largest monitors.

"A fan-made site? Stockman, I believe you are aware that I don't have time for ridiculous things like this"

"May I rephrase the saying: Never judge a book by its cover?"

Bishop arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

Stockman laughed hard. "Well, for such a clever mind you sure can be slow sometimes. Very slow"

The agent growled in anger; Stockman sure knew how to push his buttons. Either way, Bishop calmed down as he listened to Stockman's explanation.

"Each one of these silly stories has vital information about the turtles, their Master, their fighting style and most importantly…?"

"Their lair's location" Bishop answered.

"Ah, I see you are not as slow as I thought you were"

"But how would that people know about the turtles?" The agent asked, rubbing his chin.

"Beats me. Maybe that's why Shredder has this" Stockman said, clicking one of the folders he had found. "This is complete and detailed information about the ones who wrote the stories Shredder considered the most revealing about the turtles' lives"

Bishop scrolled down the page, checking the pictures and the data Stockman had collected without missing any detail. The girls were merely teenagers; not really a threat for him and his squad. But if they knew about the turtles, then they stopped being simple teenagers anymore and automatically became a problem to Bishop.

Before he could think of a new plan, Stockman interrupted the agent's train of thoughts. "So, what will be our next move? Should we go after those girls?"

"No"

"But I thought you wanted-"

"I protect people, not kidnap them" Bishop replied calmly. "However, we can still use this information to follow them and see if one of them guides us to the turtles"

Bishop abandoned his spot in front of the laptop, allowing Stockman to continue working.

Stockman clicked on a new folder. "Hmm, very interesting"

Bishop approached the scientist once again. "What is it?"

"These are schematics for a mind control chip and it seems like it was already used on someone they simply called: Experiment L30w1-10" Stockman chuckled. "Typical Foot technician policy. Always naming experiments with the most ridiculous terms! That never happened when _**I **_was in charge of that division!"

While Stockman rambled about his past life as Shredder's servant, Bishop observed the picture and smiled.

"Perhaps we won't have to follow _**all**_ those girls after all" He said to himself as he zoomed the image revealing a dark haired figure.

…

Leo stood motionless as he listened for the training target to move into position again. As soon as he heard the distinctive clicks that locked it in its place, he struck it swiftly, cutting it cleanly in half.

"That's your fifth target today, Fearless" Raph's voice came from the dojo entrance.

Leo re-sheathed his katanas and turned his bandanna around. "Well, I need the practice. What are you up too? I thought you were out with Casey" He replied cleaning up the target pieces.

"I _was_ until the big baby got his foot banged up and went home crying to April" Raph grumbled.

Leo nodded in understanding; there was silence between them for a moment which was a bit unusual coming from Raph. The leader suspected there was something bugging his brother's mind but he wouldn't tell no matter what. That wasn't going to stop him from trying, though.

"Is everything alright, Raph?"

"Sure. Why are you asking?" Raph asked back, arching a brow in puzzlement.

"You look… distant. Like something is troubling you" Leo replied as he approached his brother.

The red-clad ninja rubbed the back of his head while avoiding Leo's inquisitive gaze. "On my way in I saw Mikey on Don's computer reading FanFiction stories… again" He said as memories filled his brain.

Leo smirked, trying to hide the fact that he too was remembering some very fond memories. "I can't believe it's been almost two years since we last saw them"

"You thinkin' about Who?" Raph asked him. Leo turned away to hide his smile.

Raph snickered. "Well, what do you know… Fearless _has_ feelings after all"

"What about you? You still thinking about T-Girl?" Leo asked defending himself.

Raph put his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. I admit that chick was nice but unlike _you,_ Casanova, I didn't even get to talk to her as much as I wanted so it's natural I miss her a little bit"

From behind them they heard a dreamy sigh; they turned around to find Mikey grinning cockily at them.

"Isn't that sweet? Raphie-Waphie misses his girl! AWWW!" He said mockingly.

"C'MERE YOU!" Raph said running after him. Leo shook his head as he watched the two go at each other.


	2. Let The Chase Begin

It was finally the night of the big performance and Who was extremely excited; there had been rumors flying around the choir that the mayor of NYC would be attending the event. Behind stage she readied herself for her solo part at the end or as she liked to call it: the Big Finale! Every one of her associates reassured her that she would do great.

A brown haired girl peeked inside Who's dressing room. "Nervous?"

Who shook her head. "Not at all. You?"

"A little" The girl answered, then looked at her worriedly. "You look a bit pale, you know?"

"Sandy, this is my regular, boring pale face. You worry too much" Who chuckled.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help noticing you've been a bit… absentminded… since we came here"

The bass and tenor sections made their entrance followed by the altos.

"Oh God, the altos are leaving! I better go get in position. Good luck, Who!"

Alone again, Who returned to her thoughts. The time had come and yes, she knew she was ready. However, the dark haired girl kept getting this feeling that something wasn't right, like there were eyes on her, and that's why she had been absentminded as her fellow singer had mentioned.

"Two minutes, Who" The choir director informed her, stirring her out of her thoughts.

She nodded, shaking off the feeling as she went to find her place on stage. As soon as everyone was in their place the curtain went up and the choir began to sing.

…

Bishop had had his men tracking this girl, this… _Who_, for two weeks now, and it all came down to this.

"Alright gentlemen, you know the plan. As soon as the performance ends, I'll make the call. Hopefully, she'll come to her senses and talk but if she doesn't, we move in before she leaves the building" Bishop ordered over his high tech earpiece.

"This is strictly a _'Get in, Capture target, Get out'_ situation. No fire until I order it and there will be no mess ups allowed" He continued.

The rest of his speech was then interrupted by the applauding crowd who welcomed the musicians, the choir and then the soloist who bowed elegantly and smiled at the public.

"Alright boys, sit back and enjoy the show. This oughta be interesting" Bishop smiled darkly. _'Very interesting, indeed'_

…

…

_**Two hours later**_

…

Who smiled as the crowd broke into thunderous applause after her part was finished. The whole group bowed then exited off the stage. Immediately, the young soprano was bombarded by her colleagues who showered her with praise, which she graciously accepted.

"Who!" The choir director called from the phone booth. The dark haired girl walked over to where he stood to see what he needed.

"It's a phone call for you" The director said handing over the phone. Puzzled she took it, wondering who it was that could be calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Who. Splendid performance, may I say" Came a voice from the other end.

Who caught her breath. _'The hell? Is this… no, it can't be! How did he-'_

"_We've never been formally introduced but I have no doubt that you know who I am"_

Who swallowed hard, not sure how to answer, for she most definitely didknow who _he_ was.

"You were stunning tonight, Miss Who. Of course, it's been quite a while since I've attended an event such as this one but I know talent and beauty when I see it"

Who felt her blood begin to boil. So she _had _been right, someone had been watching her. On the other side of the line, Bishop smiled Who's silence meant just one thing: he had frightened her. It was time to move on to the next step of the mission.

"And I can assure you, Miss Who, my men also had a wonderful time" He continued as he signaled the soldiers to proceed.

"Flattering won't get you anywhere, Bishop. What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"I simply want you to come quietly so that I may ask you a few questions concerning some… reptilian friends of yours"

Who's jaw tighten as she fought to keep her mouth shut. "Why should I trust you? From what I've heard, whoever goes into your place doesn't come out and not just the aliens"

"You have my word that once our little Q&A is done you will be returned home and never bothered by me again"

Who scoffed. "And what if I refuse?"

Bishop laughed darkly. _"Miss Who, I know from trustful sources that you are a skilled fighter. I will give you that…" _

Then, with the corner of her eye, Who noticed a few men making their way not to the exit but to the backstage area.

"… _but let's be honest…" _Bishop continued. "You and me both know you are surrounded and outnumbered; you can't escape from this building without me or my men knowing it and it wouldn't be wise to play hero against expert soldiers"

Leave it to Bishop to bring _the_ best of his soldiers to this mission. Who was well aware that she could not beat them all, their skills were far better than hers and to make it worse, her katana was back in the hotel she was staying in.

Before she could reply, Who felt a tap on her shoulder. She froze and slowing turned her head just to see a tall, bulky man dressed in a dark suit, cracking his knuckles and staring at her with a lopsided smirk on his face.

"_So… what do you say, Miss Who? Have we got a deal?" _

As soon as he stopped talking, Bishop's satisfied expression was replaced for a shocked one when he heard laughter coming from the other side of the line.

"You know, _Agent Bishop…_ you really, _really _shouldn't underestimate a girl like me" Who replied after she recovered from her laughing fit.

The last thing Bishop could hear was a 'click' and then dead air. She had hung up. A few minutes later, Bishop's cell phone began to ring.

"Impossible, no one has access to my private line" Bishop hissed and answered the phone.

"_Oh! One more thing…" _Came Who's voice_."…look outside the building, _Johnny Bunny_~" _

Still in shock, Bishop rushed to the exit and looked everywhere. A whistle drew his attention to the roof just in time to see one of his soldiers, seemingly unconscious, being pushed off the building by the dark haired girl; the motionless body landed inches next to Bishop's feet with armored cord marks around his neck. The agent knelt and checked for the man's pulse and, to his surprise, he found it; weak and quivering but it was there. He looked back at the roof and noticed the girl waving the high tech communication device she had snatched from the soldier during the struggle.

"_If you think you got me all figured out then you might wanna think twice" _Who said through the device._ "And let me kindly tell you where you can stick your Q&A!"_ With that she hung up on him but not before giving him the finger.

Then, she destroyed the device with the heel of her shoe and ran away. Not far from the theatre Bishop smiled as he hung up the phone.

"They always want to do it the hard way… but I like her style" Raising his hand at the level of his ear, Bishop activated another communication device. "Team A, move in. And remember, gentlemen, I want her alive"

…

…

Back in the lair, Raphael paced in front of the laboratory's closed door. Of all the favors he had requested from Donatello, this was the most complicated one. If he had kept his mouth shut, Mikey wouldn't have suggested the idea that was now haunting the red-clad ninja's mind; Raph had never regretted talking to his baby brother more than now.

"You're gonna come in or what?" Don's exasperated voice came from the lab. It was like he had been waiting for Raph to show up on his_ 'sanctuary'_.

Hesitantly, Raph entered the genius' domains. The genius turtle's attention was entirely on the laptop screen while his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"I'm in the middle of something here so be quick" Don commented harshly after drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee.

Gulping loudly, Raph stepped forward and made his question. "Do you remember the FFNet writers we saved last time? I was wondering if… you know, we… uh… and… if it's possible to…"

Don sighed heavily. "Spill, Raph. Who's _the_ girl you want to find so badly?"

"T-Girl" Raph mumbled.

Don stopped typing and twirled his chair around to stare at his brother in puzzlement. "You do realize this will take time, right? Because, assuming she's not registered in any social network account as _'T-Girl'_…it'll probably take me hours to find some clue about her real name and then more hours to hack into her account and then…"

"I get it, too much work for you; you're busy and this is just a stupid, impossible thing to do! Thanks for nothing!" Raph yelled, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"Giving up pretty easily it's not your style" Leo's voice came from the nearest brick pylon.

Gritting his teeth, Raph kept walking. "Can it, Leo. This ain't your business"

"Wanna go topside and talk?" Leo asked. The red-clad ninja stopped his tracks and sighed loudly before nodding.

Minutes later, both brothers found themselves sitting side by side in one of Raph's favorite buildings to appreciate the sight and enjoy the night's cool air.

"So… you wanted to find T-Girl. Why?"

The blue-clad ninja's question took Raph by surprise but he was now calm enough to answer it without starting an argument.

"She's a nice kid. A bit girly but other than that, she was an interesting person to talk to"

"You weren't so desperate to befriend someone you barely knew before" The leader remarked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's impossible, just forget it!"

"That never stopped you before, Raph"

"Ok… so tell me, _Mr. Unstoppable_, what's stopping _you_ from finding Who?" The sai wielder demanded.

Leo sighed. "Let's just say my situation is more complicated than yours"

Raph arched a brow and the sword wielder rolled his eyes; then, he pulled out his updated phone, one more of Donnie's latest inventions. The screen showed internet sites with reviews about new musical talents and Raphael quickly recognized the dark haired girl in the pictures.

"Who's an opera singer now which makes her a public figure; wherever she goes, _someone_ will follow her. If I try to contact Who and ask her out, _someone_is going to see her with _me_ and that would be the end of the secret of our existence. With T-Girl, things are a bit easier; she's a regular teenager girl with a normal life and nobody is chasing her around" Leo explained.

"Yeah, but-"

"-Raph, you're free to befriend T-Girl because the odds are not against you… so _don't_ give up. In fact, I'll help you find her if Don won't help" Leo said enthusiastically.

Raph grunted. "I still think that whole _public figure _stuff is just an excuse"

Leo simply smiled. "I can live with that"


	3. Captured

Who could hear the heavy footfalls of heavily armed soldiers behind her; she knew it wouldn't be too long before they caught up to her.

"Stupid heels, stupid dress… this would be so much easier if I was wearing a penguin suit and some decent sneakers" She growled.

One of the soldiers got too close to her and stood on the dress' tail but the fabric didn't resist and ripped before both the soldier and the girl's eyes. The soldier froze in place and stammered words while trying to be apologetic; Who took this chance to get rid of her heels and throw them at the soldier's face before resuming her escape.

As she ran across the rooftops, down below Bishop and a few other men were speeding through traffic to keep up with her.

"Team B, cut her off at Fifth and Main street! Team A, stay close on her heels and box her in. I'll be there to rendezvous with you shortly" Bishop ordered as he watched Who run.

Who knew she was being chased into a trap. She needed to change her route or Bishop would box her in and take her out. What she wouldn't give for her katana right now!

"Alright boys, let's change things up a bit shall we?" She said under her breath. In one sudden movement she turned on her heels and headed straight back towards her pursuers.

"Sir, she's changed course! She's heading straight at us!" One of the soldiers reported.

"Keep on course!" Bishop commanded watching the scene from down below. "Hmmm… what are you up to now, Miss Who?" He mumbled to himself.

Just as Who suspected the soldiers kept heading towards her. She grinned devilishly. "Time for this witch girl to disappear"

Who picked up her speed, leaning forward as if to ram them. Down below Bishop had ordered the car to stop. He got out of the car to watch the results of her strange tactics. Just as she was about to collide with one of the soldiers she changed her direction. She ran to the outside of her pursuers. It took them a moment or two to realize what she was doing, but that was all the time she needed. Easily taking down the few who tried to stop her, she ran off the edge of the roof and fell into the darkness below.

"Agent Bishop should we pursue her?" One of the soldiers down below asked. When there came no reply he looked where he had been standing, only to find that Bishop wasn't there.

Back in the dark alleyway Who finally made it to the ground, landing softly on her feet.

She looked back up at the roof and grinned. "Heh, suckers"

"Very well played, Miss Who"

Who whipped around to find a tall, dark figure standing at the entrance of the alley.

"But a foolish choice nonetheless"

Who growled under her breath. "You don't think I can take you, Bishop? Like I said, you don't know me very well. The odds are even now and I plan to use it to my advantage" She snarled.

The lights from the city above glinted off of the agent's black shades. He gave a smirk. "My dear Who, whoever said the odds were even?"

She didn't even see his wrist flick, just a sudden pain in her arm; she quickly pulled out the offending object to find a tranquilizer dart.

Despite her shock at this sudden attack, she grinned. "It's gonna take more than one of those to bring me down."

Bishop smirked at this remark. With a flick of his wrist, four more darts appeared between his fingers. "Good thing I brought extra"

In a sudden movement he threw the darts at her. But she was ready for him this time. The dark haired girl jumped and evaded each dart easily. Bishop smiled, revealing more darts, this time in both hands.

Who dodged, ducked, and evaded the darts as they came at her. Finally one managed to nick her on the leg. She began to feel dizzy; another one hit her in the shoulder. Her moves began to get sloppy and she was getting so dizzy she could hardly see but she kept dodging.

"I will not let him win!" She thought groggily to herself.

Bishop grinned at this daring effort; Who was slowing down and they both knew it. Another dart struck in the side and brought her to her knees. Shaking, she tried to stand back up, but she couldn't find the strength.

Bishop walked over to her, slow and steady, like a lion stalking its prey.

"If you had just come quietly it wouldn't have had to come to this. Now, tell me… was it worth it to run?" He asked her snidely.

Who didn't reply. With one last grin Bishop took a dart and jabbed it in her neck and Who fell unconscious to the ground.

The agent pulled out his communicator and pressed a green button. "This is Agent Bishop to all units: Abort mission. Repeat: Abort mission"

Then, he knelt down and carried the girl's motionless body bride style out of the alley. It was finished, Bishop had won.

…

…

_**Area 51**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

…

Who felt herself waking up; her eyelids were heavy and at first wouldn't open but gradually she was able to do so. Her vision was blurry at first but as it adjusted she started to comprehend her surroundings. The room was mostly dark, with the only light shining directly on her. She tried to stand up but then she noticed her arms had been tied to the armrests of the metallic seat and her legs were tightly secured to the chair's front legs.

"Welcome to my home, Miss Who"

As she heard the voice she began to remember what had happened. "Where am I?" She asked groggily.

Bishop came into the light to stand in front of her. "You're in Area 51 in my interrogation room. Sorry I can't offer you a more comfortable seat but I don't want you running away"

Who growled. "You still think that I'm gonna answer your dumb questions especially after you attacked and kidnapped me?!"

Bishop smiled. "It would be wise of you to humor me seeing as you are in my territory now. I can make this place your worst nightmare if I order it, but all you have to do is answer one question to be free: Where are the turtles?"

"Nowhere you'll ever find them" Who replied giving him a snide smile.

Bishop began to pace around her slowly. "I give you high marks for bravery, Miss Who but I hold all the cards here. Now I'll ask you again, where are the turtles?" Bishop asked, his back facing her.

"Eat a d***" She snarled.

In one movement he whipped around and grabbed the chair tipping it back. His face was right up in hers with a grim expression on it. "I would advise you to not toy with me Miss Who or I'll be forced to use other tactics"

The girl chuckled. "Go ahead and try me, sweetums. And by the way, you could use a hell of a lot of breath mints right now"

"Do not temp me, Miss Who. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl" Bishop replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. If you go easy on me then I'll feel _very_ offended"

After placing the chair back into its original place, Bishop turned around and put his hand inside his jacket, pulling out a remote. "Your remarks will only bring you pain, Miss Who"

The latter rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease~ I'm used to that"

Bishop grinned. "Then let's test that theory, shall we?"

In less than a blink, Who's world exploded in pain. The metal shackles on her arms and legs were electricity conductors and her body was receiving all the charge. Her jaw tightened so with such force she thought she would break her teeth with all the pressure but even so, she refused to scream.

"Now, now. Don't hold back" Bishop said in using a calm, reassuring voice. "You can scream as much as you like; I'm used to that sound"

The torture continued ten more minutes but the dark haired girl resisted trying to focus on something else but her physical pain. Bishop, then, stopped pressing the button and put the remote back into his jacket. The girl's head dropped heavily forwards; she panted loudly while little tremors shook her body.

Bishop approached Who again and knelt before her and tilted her chin up. "I would have stopped much earlier if you'd just asked"

"Screaming would've only messed up my voice. And I didn't wanna give you that pleasure, you sadist" Who panted.

Bishop let go of the girl's face, stood up and paced around her like a vulture. "Cold as ice, sharp as blades with high pain tolerance… not to mention beautiful and skilled… I reckon you are truly impressive; I've never seen someone so young endure the high voltage treatment. You would make a fine soldier"

"Thanks for the offering but I'm no soldier material, Johnny" Who replied. "And another thing: you can quit the flattering now because you ain't my type"

"And as sad as that is, I agree with your statement. I_ am _aware you're fond of the… _reptilian _type" Bishop said adjusting his glasses.

The dark haired girl arched a brow in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about"

The agent stopped pacing and snapped his fingers; the door opened and a soldier came in holding a grey folder. He delivered to Bishop who took it and showed its content to Who. The girl's eyes went wide as she observed several pictures of certain blue masked sword wielder; to her horror most of them were recent.

"Leo" She whispered to herself.

"It would be a shame if something was to happen to him, wouldn't it?"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She growled.

"Then this is your last chance, you little brat!" Bishop growled, throwing the folder away. "WHERE ARE THE TURTLES!" He yelled.

"I'LL TAKE THAT SECRET TO MY GRAVE FIRST!" Who snarled back at him.

In anger, Bishop shoved the chair to the floor. Who's head was banged against it in the process, resulting in a wave of nausea. He pulled out the remote and selected the maximum level; it was enough electricity to fry her brain inside her skull. The raging agent pointed it at the girl but once he saw the pained expression on her face, Bishop calmed himself down.

He signaled his soldiers to lift the chair with the girl back into position and then retreat. The dark haired girl lifted her head and glared angrily at Bishop but tiredness and defeat was all the agent could see, he also spotted a thin trail of blood coming from the girl's forehead. It wasn't a big wound, most like a simple cut but for some reason, the agent found himself pulling out a gray linen handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off the blood.

"Forgive my outburst" Bishop said in an apologetic tone that was very unlike him. "But I warned you, your remarks would bring you pain"

Who allow herself to give her captor a true smile. "I'm feeling merciful, so… you're forgiven"

Bishop sighed heavily." It seems we are at a draw then. If I can't get the information I need from you, then I will have to go elsewhere"

He called in his soldiers who began to untie Who; she wasn't in any condition to fight back so the soldiers and Bishop could low their guard.

While the soldiers finished their task, Bishop grabbed his communicator. "Commander Markowski, send Team B to the next location and bring me the one called T-Girl unharmed" He ordered.

Who looked at Bishop in puzzlement. "Wait… how do you know where T lives?"

"I've been doing my research" The agent answered. "Perhaps she'll be more cooperative than you"

Who grimaced. "I swear if you lay a finger on her, it will be the last breath you take!" She hissed menacingly before pushing through the soldiers in order to get to Bishop.

The latter stepped back to avoid the girl's attack and let his soldiers restrain her. Bishop narrowed his eyes. "And to think I was going to let you go right now. Looks like you don't leave me another choice"

With that said, he signaled for his men to take her away. "Lock her up and make sure she doesn't escape" He commanded them.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Who yelled as she was dragged away to a cell.

Bishop fixed his tie and made his way out of the interrogation room; one way or another he would find get the information he needed, even if it meant the disappearance of two girls for good.


	4. We Meet Again

The rain pattered and the wind rapped against all the windows in the citythat never sleeps; in the rooftops, a couple of brothers made their way to the nearest manhole that would take them home. They had stopped a couple of times to bash some heads and rescue helpless citizens from being mugged and they would have continued but the weather was getting worse by the minute thus was their cue to return to the lair, otherwise they would catch a cold and then they'd have to deal with certain purple-clad brother, his lectures and his medical treatment.

"Feeling better now?" Leo asked to his sibling as they walked through the sewer tunnels.

"Kinda. I guess I'll go back to my normal self in the morning… but I'll need some extra sleep and-"

"-Ohh no. Don't think you'll escape from me _that _easily" Leo rebutted. "You're getting up early and go to our sparring session or I'll make you do back flips the rest of the afternoon"

Raph snorted. "Says who?"

"May I remind you Sensei put me in charge of your training and that includes the punishments?" Leo grinned. "If you want to argue about it, go talk to him and let's see if he'll be as merciful as me"

Raph blinked. "I… eh…"

Leo sighed. "Alright, maybe I can let you oversleep five minutes… but no more"

"Awesome! Thanks bro"

"Don't get used to it, though"

"Aww, no fair! And here I was gonna say something nice about you" Raph replied folding his arms against his chest.

Leo laughed. "Please, don't let me stop you"

The brothers' laughter echoed through the sewer tunnels; minutes later, another sound would join their laughter: it was the blue-clad ninja's cell phone's ringtone.

"Hello? … Yeah, we're heading back to the lair… In the tunnels … Mmmhmm … Really? But how did you- … alright, alright"

"Who was that?"Raph eyed Leo questioningly while he hung up and put the cell phone back into his belt.

"Donnie; we better hurry up to the lair" Leo answered, quickening his pace.

"Did Mikey get his head stuck between the rail bars again?" Raph asked following his sibling.

Leo smiled. "Better. Our genius found T-Girl!"

…

Minutes later the lair's door opened; Leo and Raph hurried to their purple-clad brother's laboratory and found him almost _"attacking" _the keyboard with his incredibly fast fingers.

"About time you guys got here; what took you so long?" Don asked without turning around to greet his siblings.

"Don, this better not be a joke" Raph replied with a low growl. "Because I swear if it is-"

"-who do you take me for? Mikey?" Don replied back.

"Let's get to the point, please" Leo interfered before things got out of hand.

Don nodded. "Right. So, after Raph left I began playing with the system, codes, several sites, random messaging, random selection, etcetera… and I bumped into this"

The resident genius finally stopped his typing and clicked on a link; soon his computer's screen was flooded with tons of information related to the girl the Hamatos thought they would never see again.

Leo grinned. "I told you it was possible"

Don arched a brow. "Whoever said it was impossible? No, no… wait. I think I know who said it" He sighed while looking at his red-clad sibling with narrowed eyes.

"So, you _really_ found her?" A still dumbstruck Raph asked.

"Not quite but this is enough information for now so you can try and search around that neighborhood till you find her. It shouldn't be_ that _hard-"

Donatello hadn't even finished talking but Raphael couldn't care less; he had what he needed now so explanations could wait, especially long and boring ones. He'd remember to thank his brother properly once he got back home but for now, he had to hurry.

When he was about to run off the lab, Leo stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Where do _you_ think I'm going?" Raph replied, shrugging off Leo's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't you think you're rushing things up a _little _bit?"

"Maybe… but you know me, Fearless" Raph answered with a cocky grin before running towards the garage.

"He's got a point, you know?" Don seconded.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Hey, would you at least wait for me?!" He yelled.

"You have 2 minutes before I leave!" Raph yelled back from the elevator.

The leader shook his head and chuckled. "He's way too excited about this"

Don grinned. "I wonder why"

"Aren't you gonna come with us?" Leo asked while making his way to the lab's exit.

"Nah, I'll pass. Besides, someone has to stay here and be Mikey's babysitter while Splinter is outside"

"Gotcha. Well, see you later, Don. Wish us good luck!"

"Take care! And please, make sure Raph doesn't get into trouble!"

Leo laughed. "Will do!"

…

Somewhere in New York, T-Girl sighed absent mindedly to herself; she was completely bored and the house seemed too silent without her parents and siblings, who were gone for the night. She sighed again as she turned off the T.V. She headed for her room to try and get some homework done. It might not be her favorite thing to do but it was something. Right as she was passing the door, the doorbell suddenly rang.

T stopped mid-trek."Who the heck?" She asked to no one in particular.

Instead of heading to the door she ran downstairs to peek through the window, she could barely make out a black Sudan parked in the driveway. Suddenly, a blinding light shown through the window onto her face.

"Target confirmed! Initiate break in!" A voice yelled. T fell back from the window, as it was shattered to pieces.

This night had just gotten interesting.

…

"Raph, slow down! You're gonna get us killed!" Leo yelled clawing his fingernails into the passenger seat.

Ever since they left the lair, Raph had been driving like a madman. Following Donatello's instructions, he had driven through all neighborhoods in New York unsuccessfully; that frustration was reflected in his driving skills and Leo was the victim.

"Relax! I'm going as slow as I can" Raph replied slowing down just a little bit.

"Look, I know you're excited about this but you have to stop acting like a hothead at least for one minute"

"I know, I know! But we've been looking everywhere and-"

"Pull over" Leo ordered out of the blue.

Raph turned to look at his brother questioningly and noticed his blue-clad sibling's eyes were glued on a house in particular.

"Raph, pull over!"Leo said more firmly.

The sai wielder hit the breaks and parked at a reasonable distance from the house and the black Sudan parked nearby. Both ninjas jumped out of the BattleShell and hid behind it.

"What the heck is going on here?" Raph whispered.

"Doesn't look like a conventional kidnapping in progress" Leo whispered back.

"But it's kidnapping nonetheless" Pulling both sais out, Raphael abandoned his hiding spot and jumped into action. Leo followed him reluctantly, mumbling something about his sibling's hotheadedness.

…

In the mean time, soldiers in black armor began to climb into the room. T got up and ran back upstairs, with them in hot pursuit. Right as she passed the front door it was forced inward revealing several more soldiers. T back tracked as fast as she could only to find herself boxed in by soldiers. None of them made a move to grab her. Finally the apparent leader of the troops made his way towards T.

"Come quietly and no harm will come to you, Miss T-Girl" He said.

T gulped. Trying to act brave she frowned. "And what if I don't?"

The soldier grinned cockily. "Trust me you don't want to know"

T nodded trying to hide the fact how freaked out she was. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do" She said.

The soldier grinned again waiting for her to surrender. T grinned back then promptly kicked him in the groin. The soldier gave a loud groan as he bent forward in pain. T took this opportunity to hurl him into a group of oncoming soldiers. His weight knocked them down like armored bowling pins and T was able to escape out the front door into the yard. She could hear the heavy clomp of the soldiers' boots as they chased her down the wooden porch into the driveway. She could hear them gaining fast.

"C'mon legs run faster!"She willed herself. But it was too late, one of the soldiers had caught up to her, holding her fast.

T struggled to lose the soldiers grip, but soon she was surrounded again. Two soldiers fought to bring her to her knees, finally succeeding just as their leader made his way to them.

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't come quietly. Oh well, I like it when they play hard to get" He said snidely. "Hand me a tranq dart. I want our little quarry to be well rested for her meeting with Agent Bishop"

"Bishop!? I should have known; I thought I smelt something foul!" T growled, trying to break the grip of her captors.

The leader played with the dart in his fingers. "You'll get yourself into a lot of trouble with that mouth, blondie. Hold her!" He commanded aiming the tranquilizer gun at her neck.

T struggled but the soldiers restrained her. She shut her eyes waiting for him to pull the trigger. Instead she heard a clang and several shouts of surprise. T opened her eyes to find the tranq gun and a sai in front of her.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice and everybody turned to look. There stood a red-clad ninja, hands curled into fists.

"Tell Bishop, to get his own girl. This one is mine!"

T suddenly felt her captors release their grip on her. They fell unconscious beside her. She looked up to find a blue-clad turtle standing over her.

"Don't just stand there! Waste those freaks and get the little brat!" The troop leader commanded.

The soldiers started shooting at Raphael but Leonardo easily dodged the bullets, taking down a few soldiers in the process while his brother went to protect T-Girl. By using his body as shield to prevent the bullets to harm her, Raph was unable to move as much as he wanted and the soldiers noticed. Taking Raph's vulnerability to their advantage, they threw punches and kicks at him while they tried to pry off T-Girl from the ninja's grip.

The terrified girl opened her eyes and recognized the figure protecting her. "Raph! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Oh, hi T! Nice to see you too; I'm doing great, thanks for asking" The sai wielder replied a bit sarcastically.

"RAPH! GET YOUR SHELL OVER HERE AND BRING T! WE'RE LEAVING!" Leo yelled from the front door after knocking down the shooters.

"Well, you heard the turtle" With this, Raph picked T-Girl and threw her over his shoulder in one swift move.

"HEY! I CAN WALK, YOU KNOW?" T said angrily, hoping the red-clad ninja wouldn't look at her reddening face.

"Right now we need to _RUN_, blondie" Raph rebutted. "Walk is not an option… unless you wanna get yourself killed"

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" One of the soldiers yelled after seeing the ninjas and the girl already on the run.

"I'll distract them, you start the car!" Leo ordered.

"Are you crazy?! They'll kill you!" T replied sounding concerned.

"Kid, we're ninjas!"Raph replied back. "If Leo gets killed by those pussy willows I'll go back, pick his corpse, slap it till my hand goes numb and then I'll kill him myself!"

"In other words, I'm not allowed to die" Leo continued. "And I'm not planning to, either"

"THERE THEY ARE!"The soldiers ran faster; some of them climbed into the Sudan but found out they couldn't start the engine.

"THOSE FREAKS DID SOMETHING TO THE CAR!" The troop leader growled.

Leo and Raph smiled to each other and gave themselves reciprocal thumbs up; perhaps messing with the car before jumping into the battlefield hadn't been a bad idea after all. The shooting re-started and that was Leo's cue to unsheathe his katanas and protect his brother and T-Girl.

Meanwhile, Raph dropped the blond haired girl inside the BattleShell a little too roughly. T glared at him while rubbing her behind and Raph smiled awkwardly.

"RAPH! I CAN'T HOLD THEM OUT MUCH LONGER!" Leo called his brother's attention after performing a roundhouse kick.

The red-clad ninja grinned almost maniacally and glanced at T. "Alright, kid. Ready for the ride of a lifetime?"

T blinked. "Uh…"

"Too late!"

And they were off.


	5. The Machine

Bishop stood silently watching the screens of the surveillance cameras. "So… she got away, did she?"

In an instant he whipped around and pinned the commander to the wall. "HOW DOES A TEENAGE GIRL GET AWAY FROM 10 OF MY BEST TRAINED SOLDIERS?!" He yelled at him.

"Sir- Sir, it wasn't our fault! We had the little brat in our hands but then two of those freaks showed up and took her away!" The commander explained frantically.

"Freaks? What freaks?" Bishop hissed.

"The turtles, sir! Two of them came and took her away with them" The commander explained.

Bishop loosed his grasp on the man and turned back to look at the screens. One of them showed the cell in which Who was being contained.

"So I am on the right track after all" He said, smiling slightly to himself. "Bring Miss Who to the interrogation room. I'm sure she's anxious to find out the whereabouts of her friend" Bishop ordered.

Relieved to be excused, the commander quickly walked out to perform his task. Bishop glanced at the clock in the wall; it had been a while since he last saw Stockman and Bishop knew better to not leave the Doctor working on his own all the time. Although they worked together, Bishop had the necessity to keep an eye on him to avoid any attempt of betrayal; if Stockman could deceive someone like Shredder then he had to pay double attention to his "partner in crime".

The agent turned around and walked out of the room towards certain Doctor's laboratory.

…

Raph brought the Battle Shell slowly to a stop and turned off the engine. Nothing but silence followed.

"T, everything ok back there?" Raph addressed the girl hesitantly. From the front, Leo craned his neck to see the girl's expression.

It was simply priceless.

Her nails had sunk so deep into the seat… it was almost like seeing a terrified cat after bath time. The sword wielder tried to contain a chuckle but failed so he when back to his original position, breathing in and out.

"Kid, you ok?" The sai wielder asked again.

"I… think I'll be fine once I'm on solid ground" She mumbled before opening the door and exiting the vehicle.

From beside him, Raph heard a chuckle. "Nice way to get reacquainted with the girl, Raph. You scared her half to death!" Leo said laughing.

Raph smirked. "Yeah, I didn't think she'd ever stop screaming at me to slow down"

The door of the Battle Shell opened again allowing Leo and Raph to abandon their seats. After locking up the garage, they entered the stone elevator and made their way down to the lair. From his lab, Donnie heard them as they entered, arguing about how scared T had been. Rolling his eyes, the purple clad turtle went out to meet his brothers and their guest.

"Hey Donnie! Long time no see!" T exclaimed when she saw him coming.

The turtle smiled."Hey T. Nice to see you again too." He greeted her.

"Oh so he gets a _'Hello~ How are you?'_ and I get a _'Raph?! What are you doing here?!' _Now, how's that fair?" Raph asked folding his arms.

"I was in the middle of being kidnapped by Bishop's men! I wasn't exactly expecting you to be there" T defended her self.

"Bishop?" Donnie inquired.

"Yeah and we found her just in time before she had a tranq dart shot into her neck" Raph explained.

"Do you know why he would be going after you T?" Leo asked.

"No, the only reason I can think of is the same reason Shredder wanted all of us writers 2 years ago" She said looking at the guys.

"To find us" Donnie finished her thought.

"Yes, and if Bishop went after me he may have gone after others too" T stated.

"Like Who" Leo said to himself.

Just then, Mikey came running into the room. "Guys! Guys! You have to see- Oh… hey T! How are you?" He asked noticing her presence.

"Oh well… I'm just waiting for my heart to leave my mouth and go back to my chest thanks to your brother and his driving skills" She said causally.

"Quit it once and for all, T! And what's wrong now, shell for brains?" Raph asked annoyed.

"You have to come and see this!" Mikey said running back into the living room.

Curious, the others followed the youngest turtle. Mikey had the TV turned to the news channel where a missing person report was being broadcasted.

"_Broadway's newest star has recently gone missing. Authorities and colleagues are baffled by her sudden disappearance. The question on everyone's mind: Where is she now? Here is a recent picture of the missing girl"_ The News lady reported, gesturing to the picture that appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room froze.

"You were right after all, kid. Bishop _has_ been goin'after the others" Raph said.

T glanced in Leo's direction. The blue masked turtles face was expressionless as he stared at the dark haired girl's picture on the screen.

"Leo?" She inquired, stirring him out of his thoughts, "What are we gonna do?"

"I think the answer for that is obvious. We have to find her!" Mikey interfered. "Now the _real_ question is: _how_ are we gonna find her?"

"Mikey's right. If Bishop has her, she could be anywhere in the state" Don added.

"Then what are we doing here!" T exclaimed. "Let's split up and-"

"No" Leo's serious tone stopped T from talking more.

Raph turned to his older brother, his forehead furrowing. "No? What do you mean _no_, Fearless?"

"It's more than a fact that Bishop took her, so we better start our search in Bishop's favorite place" Leo said.

"Area 51? Why would he take her there? She's not an alien he can dissect" Mikey pointed out.

"But she is a _civilian_ in _Area 51_" Leo explained. "And no civilian is allowed to have any knowledge of that. _No civilian_. Which means-"

"-her life is at risk!" T concluded. "What are we waiting for, guys? Let's go!"

"It'd be better if you stayed here, T" Don said. "They tried to kidnap you once and they'll do it again until we make things clear with Bishop"

"But she's my friend!" The girl protested.

"Let her come with us, Leo. She could be useful" Raph interfered. "Besides, I'll keep an eye on her just in case" He said winking at T's direction.

The latter blushed and avoided the ninja's amber gaze trying not to be so obvious.

"I don't know, Raph. It's too risky" Leo replied.

"Oh c'mon! She ain't gonna get caught again! After all, she ain't Mikey" Raph insisted.

"Hey!" The youngest protested.

Leo sighed. "Alright. But you better take good care of her or I'll have your head if something goes wrong!"

Raph chuckled. "Yeah, in your dreams maybe"

Soon enough, the team grabbed their gear and headed to the copter. It was time to pay Bishop a little visit.

…

Back in one of the several laboratories at Bishop's base, Stockman's mechanical arms moved rapidly as he finished his latest technical marvel. He was so determined to get it done he didn't hear the door to his lab open.

"Stockman"

The doctor didn't answer trying to ignore the intruder in his lab.

"Stockman!"

"What, what! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He snapped.

"I merely came to check up on you. I've gotten some reports you've been working on something…_ Top Secret. _And as you know, every project you are working on must be immediately notified to me but it'll let it slip this time. Now tell me, what is this _secret _project of yours about?"

"Let me inform you that the project I've been working on is not just simply _'something'_, it is a product of technical genius!" Stockman corrected him.

"And what might this technical marvel be?" Bishop asked crossing his arms.

"I have been working on a way to rid ourselves of those pesky turtles while you have been interrogating little girls. I have created a machine that will dispose of those wretched reptiles once and for all. I give you the CYBER PORTAL!" Stockman said unveiling his project.

"I would love to say the credit is all mine but sadly it's not. I was able to _borrow_ some rough blue prints of this portal from the Foot Tech division and add some touches of my own. With this we will be able to travel to cyberspace and do much more than simply hack into the turtles' computer system allowing us direct access to their lair once and for all! Donatello's security system will be nothing but useless garbage once I'm done with it thanks to this marvelous piece of engineering!"

Bishop looked it over, inspecting every part of it. "Very impressive Doctor I must say. But does it work?"

Stockman opened his mouth but closed it. He really hadn't thought this one out pretty well.

Bishop came back around the machine to face the Doctor. "Stockman does it work or not?" He inquired.

"Well… I-uh… it's…"

"Stockman…" Bishop arched a brow and adjusted his dark glasses. "My patience is running thin"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed I have just finished it! And I have not had a chance to try it out yet. I could give you a demonstration now if I had _someone _to go through it and no, that someone won't be me!" Stockman claimed furiously.

Bishop thought for a moment. Then, he smirked and turned at the soldier who guarded Stockman. "Tell Commander Markowski to bring Miss Who to Dr. Stockman's laboratory. I am in dire need of her assistance" He commanded.

"Right away sir"Came the soldier's reply.

"Your assistant is on the way, Doctor. Then, you will give me a proper demonstration"

…

The door opened to Who's cell. "Agent Bishop wants to talk with you" Commander Markwoski said approaching her.

"And I want to punch a hole through his face. But we all can't get what we want" Who remarked snidely.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now, move! I don't have all day" The commander pulled her roughly by the arm.

Who stepped on Markwoski's foot with her remaining heel; the latter yowled in pain and let go of the girl's arm.

"A lady, even an imprisoned one, must be treated kindly… you brute" Who reprimanded Markwoski while he grabbed his aching foot and muttered curses.

The commander growled and raised his fist. "Why, you little-"

"-and don't you even think about hitting me" Who said in a monotone voice. "You don't want to know where my heel will hit you next" She ended, her gaze slowly lowering.

Markowski gulped. "C-Could we just leave now!?"

The dark haired girl arched a brow and folded arms. The commander sighed loudly after her understood where this was going.

"…please, Miss Who?"He mumbled.

Pleased, Who smiled smugly. "I don't know what kind of training you receive but Bishop really needs to work on your manners"

The girl unfolded arms, stood up calmly and presented both hands in front of her, then Markwoski began to handcuff her while Who watched as he did this.

"You know, you're doing it wrong" She said. Markwoski ignored her, pulling her out of the cell and down the hall.

"And you call yourself a soldier? Pfff! A poor excuse for one I'd say. I wonder what Bishop would do to you if I escaped because of your poorly executed handcuffing" She continued.

The commander scoffed."And I suppose you could do it better, Your Royal _Snootiness_?" He said getting annoyed.

Who smirked; in one quick movement, she mule kicked Markwoski and forced him to his knees. Before he could recover, she threw a kick to Markwoski's face and thanks to her heeled shoe the impact was stronger causing the commander to fall unconscious.

She sighed and stared at her lone shoe. "Huh… never thought heels would be this useful. Oh well…"

She quickly pulled out the key of the cuffs, freed herself and handcuffed Markwoski instead. It took all her strength to drag the soldier back into her cell.

"Now to get out of here" She thought to herself. The only problem was how to get out without being noticed.

She looked at the unconscious soldier then back at herself and a smile spread across the dark haired girl's face as a plan began to formulate in her mind. It took her only 15 minutes to make the switch; because of her line of work, she was used to quick changes of outfits between scenes and songs but in this case, it was more complicated. She wasn't changing into a fitted dress and Marwoski wasn't hour-glass shaped either but Who didn't have other choice.

After she was done, she looked at her work of art and chuckled. "I bet you've never looked this good before" She said to the unconscious soldier now dressed in her dress and heels.

It barely fit him, the seams bulging from the excess bulk that had been squeezed into it. The dark haired girl made a few last adjustments to her new outfit. After putting up her long black hair and hiding it under the helmet and rolling up the sleeves on the armored jacket, she finally exited the cell, locking it behind her.

"Ok, let's blow this joint"


	6. From Girl to Code

Who walked briskly down the hallways, endlessly looking for a way out while she tried to not bump into another soldier. Or Bishop, even worse.

'This place is like a maze… and dang, I hate_ mazes'_ She thought to herself, rounding another corner.

She arrived to a room with a glass door; inside there were samples, test tubes, containers high enough for a grown man or a grown alien in this case and computer screens everywhere with very important data and various charts.

"So this is where all the magic happens" Who said to herself. "The biological laboratory aka Bishop's freak show"

The samples and specimens the agent had captured along the years was amazing, she had to admit. Some were gross, some were grosser; some looked almost lifelike and others even looked like food.

"Look at you, poor creatures… coming to this trashy planet just to end like canned pickles" Who sighed. "Ain't that sad?"

The sound of footsteps alerted her; she knew couldn't stay in that place for much longer so she sneaked out to the corridor and continued looking for an exit.

At the end of this particular hallway were two huge metal doors.

"Well, it's worth a shot" She mumbled heading for the doors.

The doors slid open upon her approach. When she entered, she stopped to take in her surroundings. Heavy machinery and computers lined the walls of the massive room. At one of them was a chamber of fluids attached to a pair of mechanical arms with something pink attached to wires floating in it.

'_O…k, _this definitely isn't the way out'

"Are you just going to stand there Markowski, or are you going to come and help me as you were ordered?"

The dark haired girl jumped at the sound of the voice. Had the pink floating thing just talked to her? As if in answer to her thoughts, the chamber with its mechanical arms turned to face her, revealing a brain with one eye.

"Well?"

'_Hell no… Is- is that - Stockman?!'_ She thought alarmed.

After a few moments, Who realized he was waiting for her to speak up. But before she could answer Stockman turned and headed for a piece of machinery.

"Never mind all these pleasantries, I've got and experiment to conduct. Come stand over here on this platform" He commanded.

Reluctantly Who followed his orders, all the while wishing she hadn't set foot in the room. Stockman rolled over to a computer panel.

"Good now stand perfectly still. This shouldn't hurt a bit"

…

Bishop ran down the halls towards the cell block. A crowd of soldiers met him as he came to the cell he'd been called to. Pushing his way through the crowd, Bishop's eyes came to rest on the scene causing the disturbance.

His hands curled into fists as he tried to control his rage.

"How did this happen?" He asked one of the soldiers icily.

"I don't know sir. Markowski was found by one of the regular cell guards when it was feeding time" The soldier reported, stepping back a bit to avoid his rage.

Unable to contain his rage any longer, Bishop grabbed the battered commander and pinned him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know sir! In my uniform she could be anywhere on the base! The cameras must have caught where she went, I could check them for you!" Markowski replied in desperation.

Forcing himself back into relative calmness, Bishop released the commander and began giving orders.

"Take the commander to the medical facility and get his injuries treated. The rest of you go to the security station and find out where Miss Who has wandered off too. Sound the alarm! I want her found now!" Bishop commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldiers replied, accepting their orders.

"And gentlemen…" He added, pausing to fix his shades. "…I want her alive"

…

Meanwhile, the turtles and T-Girl got closer and closer to Area 51. No one talked, no one dared.

"I hope she's alright" T's voice broke the sepulchral silence.

"Yeah we know T, you've said that a hundred times since we left the lair!" Raph exclaimed annoyed.

"I know but I'm just really worried about her" The blonde said looking out the window of the copter.

"And you _should _be. You know, with all those stories of what happens to the people Bishop brings to Area 51" Mikey said casually.

T's eyes widened. "What stories?" She asked.

"Don't encourage him, T" Raph groaned. "Once he starts, there's no way to make him shut up"

"It's said that several people have entered Area 51, but none have ever returned!" Mikey continued, ignoring his brother's death glares.

Fear flashed across T's face momentarily but she quickly masked it with a defiant smirk.

"That won't be the case with Who. She's too tough and cunning to let anyone get rid of her so easily. She'll find her way out, you'll see" The blonde said confidently.

"Well, they were able to capture her weren't they? She must not be _that_ tough, huh?" Mikey remarked cockily.

The girl's smile faltered and the fear began to show through on her face again.

"Shut it Mikey!" Raph growled, whacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" The latter whined, rubbing the abused area.

The red masked ninja glanced back in T's direction. She was looking out the window again, solemnly staring off into space. Raph leaned forward and placed his hand on hers which was clutching the armrest. Feeling his presence, she glanced back at him.

"Everything's gonna be ok" He reassured her. He felt her hand beneath his begin to quiver.

"I know" She whispered. "Still, I can't help but think Mikey might be right after all"

Raphael sighed; he looked at the girl one last time before turning his attention to his blue-clad brother. His face was emotionless but that was only a mask to hide his fear and worry.

Unbeknown to everyone, he'd just had the same dark thoughts as his blonde haired friend.

Hopefully, none of them would become real. And yet he wondered.

He wondered.

…

Who was beginning to panic as the platform she was standing on came to life. Just what kind of experiment was Stockman testing? She wanted to run, even go back to her cell if she had to but it was already too late; her legs had frozen in place while the platform whirred and began to spark.

"Yes! It's working! Now, for physical to computer code transformation process" Stockman exclaimed, pulling a lever.

'Computer code?!' The girl thought, alarmed. _'What the hell is going on here!'_

At that moment, Who's body began to break down into codes. The sensation was odd, not unpleasant but still odd. In a matter of seconds, the last of her body dissolved into code and she was gone.

"YES! Yes, I did it!" Stockman cried in excitement.

Suddenly the platform began to spark and pop. Stockman panicked; his mechanical hands attacked the keyboard, typing in different number patterns hoping one would do the trick, but nothing seemed to work.

With a loud bang, the platform exploded.

"No! My beautiful masterpiece!." Stockman exclaimed. Just then, Bishop came barging into the room.

"Where is she?!" He inquired, rushing up to the doctor. "Where's the girl?!"

"What are you babbling about now Bishop? Can't you see I have to start all over again if there's any hope for my great invention to work?" Stockman replied snidely.

"I'm talking about Who, you miserable piece of flesh! The cameras last recorded her entering your lab, dressed as Commander Markowski!" Bishop yelled, shaking the doctor's container.

Stockman's lone eye widened. "But I thought that was the helper you sent down to help test the cyber portal" The doctor said cringing.

Bishop pushed the doctor aside to examine the remains of the cyber portal; the invention was nothing more but a mass of sparking wiring, metal and LCD screens showing static.

Bishop growled low in his throat, then breathed deeply. "What exactly did you do to her?" The agent asked, now more calmed.

"Before the systems broke down, I was able to turn her physical structure into code so now she is most likely in cyberspace" Stockman informed.

"So your little experiment was a success after all" Bishop mumbled. "Now how do we bring her back, Doctor?"

"We can't do anything until the portal is fixed, otherwise we will lost her. The worse that could happen is that her codes mix with the network by dividing themselves in bits"

"Then start working. I'll send some men from the tech division to help you" Bishop ordered.

"But that's not all" Stockman continued. "After this portal is fixed, I'll have to create another one with the program that will turn her code into matter just in case this happens again"

"Wasn't that in the blueprints you stole from the Foot?"

"Unfortunately, that part was missing. I'll have to figure it out on my own and that will take time"

"How long"

"Maybe a month"

Bishop hummed thoughtfully. "You have 2 weeks"

"What?! Bishop, you've _got_ to be kidding me! An operation like this is extremely delicate; one can _not_ simply rush things!"

"That is not my problem now, Doctor" Bishop said darkly.

As he walked away, one of his soldiers came running into the laboratory.

"Sir! We have received a signal from a helicopter approaching our perimeter but it's not one of ours"

The agent frowned; he already knew whose copter it was, but he certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with ninjas invading his "home" at the moment. He turned around to give a last glance to the unfortunate doctor.

"Two weeks, Stockman. Do not disappoint me"

With that said, Bishop left. He had some unexpected visitants to welcome.


	7. Who is Dead!

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked for the umpteenth time.

"The first one thousand and forty six times you asked that, the answer was no. _This _time… is actually yes" Don announced.

"Sensors show Area 51 is right beneath us" Leo stated. "And it looks like we have a greeting party"

Raph looked below and spotted their greeters. "Well, that ain't much of a surprise"

T-Girl growled. "Bishop better _not _have touched Who or I'll-"

"-easy there, tigress!" Raph interrupted her. "No one hates Bishop more than we do but we can't just pound the information out of him"

"Did Raph really just say that?" Mikey asked teasingly.

"Don't try your luck, knucklehead"

Donatello began to land the copter while the others readied themselves to fight if needed. Finally the chopper touched the ground and the turtles, followed by their blond haired friend, exited the craft to face Bishop and his men.

"Gentlemen, it has been a long time. And to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Bishop inquired.

"Oh don't play coy! You know why we're here Bishop!" T-Girl yelled.

Bishop raised an eyebrow at the turtles. "A friend of yours?" He asked, disregarding the girl's outburst.

"Totally!" Mikey answered throwing an arm around the girl's neck. "And unlike you, she _IS _pretty"

"Enough of this! We have it on good authority that you are holding one of our friends hostage" Leonardo replied.

"Oh yes, the opera singer. I'm afraid you're too late though, she's not here anymore" Bishop stated nonchalantly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?! WHERE IS SHE?!" T demanded aggressively, her fists clenching into balls.

Bishop removed his black shades, his face emotionless. "Let's just say she is no longer with us in this realm…"

In a swift movement, he pulled out a linen handkerchief stained with blood and smiled evilly. "…if you get my meaning"

The look on everyone's face was one of horror, disbelief and pure shock. With a cry, T lunged for him. Reacting quickly, the red masked turtle caught her by the shoulders, holding her back.

"T, babe, stop! It's not worth it!"

"NOT WORTH IT? HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED MY FRIEND!" T-girl screamed with all her might, tears running down her cheeks as she continued to struggle against Raph's powerful grip.

The soldiers began to shoot and the ninja team had to split up to avoid the deadly bullets.

"Mikey, you take T-Girl back to the chopper. Now!" Leo ordered.

"C'mon dudette, this could get really messy"

The young ninja, then, proceeded to carry the distraught girl bridal style to safety while his brothers battled Bishop's squad. Meanwhile, the man in question and a couple of bodyguards had begun to leave the area in search of hiding; not that Bishop had agreed to this, he would rather fight but he had other matters to attend to.

"Guys, Bishop is getting away!" Don alerted.

"Go catch him for me, will ya genius? I wanna stick my sais into his eyeballs!"

Raphael threw a sai at a soldier's hand pinning it to his gun; the latter howled in pain and tried to free his injured limb but this distraction cost him his life for the red-clad ninja aimed the next one at his neck, piercing the artery.

"Raph, what are you doing?!" Leo yelled from the other side of the battlefield.

"It's called payback, Fearless!" Raph replied, pulling his sais out of the dead body to point them at Bishop. "And Bishop is next!"

"Leo, I need a hand here! I have to make sure they don't reach the car!" Don yelled.

Leonardo threw some smoke pellets creating a smoke curtain for Donatello to avoid the incoming soldiers and reach Bishop fast; in his way, the purple-clad ninja saw a gun and picked it up off the ground. It felt weird and wrong to hold a gun but it was the only way to stop Bishop's car from leaving. He took a deep breath and before the dark suited man could make it to the passenger seat, Don shot Bishop's shoulder.

The latter grunted and before he knew it, both his bodyguards lied unconscious at his feet. Bishop turned around swiftly just to be kicked in the face by an angry Donatello.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be more despicable, you do this? Now you'll start killing your own kind?" He demanded, holding Bishop tightly by the arms.

Bishop grinned and head-butted the turtle before kicking him in the gut hard enough to make him kneel and gasp for air; he turned and signaled his men, the ones who actually survived, to head back into the base.

Before he drove off, Bishop knelt to pick up the gun Donatello dropped and pressed it to the purple-clad ninja's temple.

"Whatever I do, I do it with a purpose Donatello" Bishop said in a deep, dark voice before knocking out the ninja with the butt of the gun.

Following Bishop's orders, the squad ceased fire and ran away leaving the ninjas exhausted, bruised, and deeply hurt on the inside.

…

In cyberspace, Who began to materialize bit by bit until she was "complete". From head to toe, her skin was now blue and so was the soldier suit she borrowed from Markowski; everything on and in her was nothing but blue and black code.

She landed on a neon blue surface and looked around feeling disorientated.

"Alright, I guess I died. So…Dumbledore is bound to appear anytime soon now, right?" She asked out loud then face palmed. "Ok now I'm just being stupid"

Who looked at her surroundings one more time; there was binary code in some of the "walls", neon white and blue "roads" and what appeared to be energy surges traveling through them.

"Wherever I am now, it sure is too bright for my liking" She said to herself and looked up.

A strong light blinded her and she lowered her head, rubbing her aching eyes with both hands. "Damn, this is too bright! How I do turn the lights off?"

The moment those words left her mouth, the whole place went black except for the neon white and blue path she stood on and the random numbers in the wall.

Who blinked. "Ooook? That was trippy" She began to walk this strange and bright road, her steps echoing.

Who wasn't one to get scared easily, but since she had no idea where she was or if she was alive or not, she could now say she was terrified and wishing to find a safe spot where she could curl up. However, Who fought to control herself and focused on something other than the paralyzing fear that was threatening to take over her body and mind.

She tried her best to remember what had happened the last five minutes before suddenly materializing in this new place. One thing she was grateful of in this situation was to be away from Bishop and his soldiers.

And speaking of which, Who looked down at herself and huffed; she still wore a soldier attire, too big for her tiny self.

"Ugh, these clothes are just a big no-no. I swear I could kill for some decent leggings, a shirt and comfy shoes"

Sighing heavily, she leaned against what looked like a giant dark building. Just as she touched the surface, her actual clothes turned into code numbers and, in less than a blink, the clothes Who had been thinking of materialized, replacing the big and saggy soldier pants and jacket.

That was the last straw for Who.

"Ok, what in tarnation is going on here?! First I get chased and kidnapped by a xenophobic, flirtatious, not to mention ancient old, sicko; then I get locked in some kind of prison, had to dress up like a man… which wasn't so bad, actually… then I discover Stockman is a floating brain, got blasted somehow and now I'm in this weird place with codes and clothes magically appearing after touching a…"

Who looked up to read the name of the "building" she leaned on before continuing with her rant.

"… a fashion website? Oh sure, just what I need! All this coding nonsense is supposed to be part of the internet and …"

And then, realization hit her hard in the face. "HOLY FIRETRUCKING JESUS! I'M IN CYBERSPACE!"

…

Back to Area 51, Stockman and some technicians had begun repairing the cyber portal using the blue prints Stockman managed to steal from the Foot's data base. Every time he hacked into their system, Stockman couldn't help but feel uneasy. Even knowing his hacking skills were envied by many, there was still Chaplin to worry about, who was still under the employ of the Shredder. He was the only one who could discover Stockman's virtual thievery and that could mean the destruction of what remained of his body, Bishop's base and Bishop himself.

The doctor certainly wasn't friends with him but he owed Bishop his life and no matter how many times he failed, Bishop wasn't ruthless like Shredder was. Of course, Stockman would get lectured like a little child but that was bearable compared to Shredder's punishments.

Try as he might, Stockman could never forgive himself if something happened to his new benefactor because of a simple mistake; this is why the doctor always double checked his steps before doing something and kept his hacking at the minimum.

Bishop would understand that, wouldn't he? Of course he would. After all, most the portal had been constructed by Stockman's own blue prints; he wouldn't need to steal from the Foot so often anyway.

The doors of his laboratory opened and Bishop came in holding his shoulder.

"And speaking of the devil" Stockman smiled to himself. "I take your meeting with the turtles didn't go so well?"

"There was an… inconvenience…"Bishop replied, approaching to a conveniently placed medical cot.

"Lucky for you, I managed to buy you more time to repair the portal and bring Who back"

"How so?" Stockman asked, cleaning up his robotic hands before he continued to choose a suitable scalpel.

"They think their little friend is dead" Bishop smirked. "Fools"

The doctor chuckled. "Well, they _are_ animals. What did you expect?"

"Still, Donatello didn't seem to buy my white lie" Bishop continued while lying on the cot, still holding his injured shoulder. "He might suspect something but that's none of my concern now"

If Stockman could arch a brow, he would do it right now. "Are you sure? Of all those freaks, Donatello is the one you should never underestimate and don't forget about the other animal… Leatherhead, I think was his name"

"I am most aware of that, doctor. But like I said, until Donatello figures it out and makes his family and friends believe in him, we'll have more than enough time to fix this whole mess. Then, once the portal is working again, we can release the girl for more interrogation or disintegrate her into code again and lock her in cyberspace if you wish to"

Stockman scoffed. "More like if _you_ wish to, Bishop"

The black suited man looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You're always going on about a new race of soldiers: part alien, part human DNA… and the little brat has shown potential; I saw the interrogation video, that's how I know by the way" Stockman commented.

"Not only her but the turtles' new friend… calls herself T-Girl… she may not look like a fighter but perhaps we could use her DNA anyways" Bishop added. "Should've remembered that earlier; I could've taken her before the turtles escaped"

"I told you to carry a journal but do you ever listen to me? No!"

"Don't start, Stockman. You know I would never write down stuff like some high school girl"

"Then get a recorder!" Stockman argued.

Bishop sighed. "Can't we just stop this ridiculous conversation so you can fix my shoulder, please?"

"Unbelievable, you said_ please_" Stockman said sarcastically while checking Bishop's injury.

"I _do _have manners, doctor" The latter replied

Stockman's lone eye rolled. "Sure, whatever you say. Now stay still, this should only hurt a lot"


	8. The Process Of Grieving

_**Two weeks later…**_

_**Turtle's Lair**_

….

T felt numb; everything around her was black- Wait!

No.

She was still right outside area 51 with Bishop standing in front of them rambling. Why wouldn't he shut up and tell her where her sister was already?

Suddenly Bishop pulled out a handkerchief, covered in blood. Everything around her seemed to stop except her and Bishop.

"Does it look familiar, Miss T?" Bishop asked; an evil smirk on his face.

All T could do was stand there in stunned silence. Her body wouldn't react; it was too numb with horror. Bishop grinned, his teeth becoming more jagged.

"No!" T whispered unbelievingly to herself. "It's… it's not-!"

"Oh yes, yes it is" Bishop said. He began to laugh evilly.

The blood on the piece of cloth began to flow like a river, pouring out onto the ground; T's eyes grew wide with horror as the blood began to come alive, taking the shape of a human being. A girl.

A girl she knew too well.

"Sis?" T whispered in disbelief.

"T! Help me, please! Help me!" The figure cried, holding out its bloody arms to her.

"I'm coming, sis! Hold on!" T yelled trying to run toward her. But her body was still numb and she couldn't react.

Suddenly a shot rang out and her sister melted back into a pool of blood.

"You're too late, Miss T. She's gone!" Bishop yelled, laughing evilly. His laugh began to ring in her ears as it got louder and louder.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she was sucked back into blackness again. His laugh followed her, getting louder every second.

_No! She can't be gone; I know she's still alive!_

"_T…"_

_But you saw the blood. FAKE! IT WAS FAKE! _

"_T… …-ust… -eaming babe…!"_

_T, get a hold of yourself! You must-_

"_T, wake up!"_

Someone was calling her name; it was faint but she could barely hear it trying to contact her and pull her back into reality.

"_Young lady, wake up! It is only a dream!" _The voice said more urgently.

T bolted upright; she was sweating and tingling all over from the rush of blood coming back to her numb body. Her breath was coming in quick ragged gasps. As her senses came back to her she became aware that she was not alone. She looked up to see Master Splinter gazing down at her, concern on his face; her vision cleared a bit more and she saw four other faces also watching her with concern.

Something hot and wet slide down her face and drop into her hand. A tear. Now she realized that she had been crying in her sleep.

"W-what happened?" she asked quietly.

"You were having a nightmare and started screaming" Donnie replied.

T swallowed hard trying to suppress the lump in her throat. "It was awful. So much blood and my sis- I couldn't-"

T's lip began to quiver, as she fought the fresh tears that were welling in her eyes.

A furry hand came and rested on her shoulder. "To lose someone you care very much about is the worst thing in the world. I too suffered when I lost my Master, Hamato Yoshi. Grief is a very hard thing to face Miss T. We all react to it differently, but we all still grieve. The hardest thing is not letting your grief get the better of you and control your life" Master Splinter said.

Mikey came forward to address the shaken girl; he had what looked like an orange puff ball in his arms.

"Here T, you can snuggle up with Klunk. He always makes me feel better after I've had a nightmare" Mikey said, placing the feline beside her. Klunk purred and rubbed against her, finally nestling himself in her lap.

T gave a small smile. "Thanks Mikey" She said, petting Klunk.

"Try to get some more rest, T. Tomorrow we need to figure out how to deal with Bishop" Donnie said.

"I'll try" She replied, lying back down again.

"And don't worry babe, we'll make Bishop pay for this!" Raph said clearly containing his fury, but he calmed himself enough to lean down and press a quick kiss on the girl's forehead.

T's heart sped up and she felt her face burning but not for long. Raphael had left the room in blink to avoid any possible funny commentaries.

With T feeling more relaxed, sort of, the turtles and their sensei exited the lab, Leonardo being the last one to leave.

"Leo?" T called to him.

The blue clad turtle stopped half way out the door. "Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked solemnly.

The turtle in question, however, did not reply; he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"It's ok to miss her, you know." T said, "There's nothing wrong with being sad over losing someone you loved."

The turtle stared at her for a while, silent and unmoving. Finally he turned and walked out the door.

"Good night, T" He remarked gruffly, turning out the lights as he left.

Once outside, Leonardo sighed heavily resting his shell on the wall. He closed his eyes… why could he still see her? Why wasn't she leaving his mind? Was she torturing him from the other side? Was she enjoying this?

Why couldn't he forget her?

She meant nothing too important to him and yet she did, they didn't share any bond and yet they did.

Was it because of that kiss?

At first, it wasnt much of a big deal; he only meant to save her from getting her head blown up by that chip in her brain. But was that the _only_ reason he had to steal her first kiss?

Was there more?

"You know T's right, Fearless, don't try to deny it"

Leo flinched after hearing Raph's voice. The sword wielder scolded himself mentally for not being fully aware of his surroundings and let his brother surprise him. Lucky for him, the sai wielder didn't notice this.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Leo said moving away from the lab door.

Raph came out of the shadows and approached his brother to prevent him from escaping like he usually did for the last two weeks following Who's demise.

"You're acting like you don't care but you do, Leo. And I dare say that of all of us, you're the one who's suffering the most. Not T" He replied.

"I believe you heard what Master Splinter said: we all react to it differently, but we all still grieve"

"Don't give me that crap and admit what you feel already!"

"And what do I feel, Raph? What, pray tell, do you think it is that I'm feeling?" Leo asked raising his voice and adopting a defiant posture.

"You loved her" Raph stated firmly.

"You don't know that" Leo argued weakly while walking to the living room with Raph following him closely.

"Haven't heard you deny it"

"Maybe because I don't want to"

"Then admit it!"

"I don't want to do that either!"

"For god's sake, Leo! Are you even listening to yourself?!" Raph growled in anger. "Make up your mind! Did you love her or not?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Leo's cry made Raphael freeze in place while he continued to walk to the living room, only to slump heavily in the couch, his face hidden in his hands.

Confusion, frustration, anger and pain could be felt in those three words… and it was a good thing. As sadistic as it sounded, the red clad ninja was happy and satisfied he had pushed the leader's buttons far enough to let his true emotions run free.

After all, that's what he really needed.

Raph took a bold risk and sat beside his brother. Leo's breathing was steady there wasn't a sign that indicated he could be crying and when he removed his hands from his face the sai wielder could confirm it. Not a single tear.

But deep within, Leo's soul cried a river.

"I see her, Raph. All the time. I don't know why but I see her" Leo's voice came out like a whisper.

"Go on" Raph encouraged him.

"I hadn't seen her face in my thoughts after the incident at Shredder's. Well… not as much as now"

"So you_ did_ think of her after that day"

Leonardo turned his head to glare at him but what he saw stopped him from making a mistake. Raph smiled at him but it wasn't the _'I-knew-it', _teasing-likekind of smile he thought he would see; this was a different smile, it was warm and understanding.

"What. You just lost someone dear to you; this ain't the right time for teasing, Fearless" Raph said as if reading the leader's mind.

"But I don't get it. Why? I mean, it was just… a kiss. It didn't necessarily mean something else. Right?" Leo said not really believing his own words.

Raph sighed. "Bro, you're trying to sugar coat the situation again"

Leo looked at him in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"Here's the thing: both of you had a sort of thing for each other but were too chicken to admit it until danger and disaster came your way" Raph explained. "What you did for her, the kiss, it wasn't just a good deed. You did it because you really wanted it. It came from here" He said poking Leo's chest where his heart was located.

Leo's face heated up slightly as his mind made him remember that moment once again. If he didn't know Raphael well, Leo would think he had been reading his mind all along.

"And she didn't stop you because she felt the same" Raph continued. "Heck, she even kissed you again when she was back to normal! If that doesn't give you a clue, I don't know what will"

"Still doesn't explain my visions"

"It does! You, Fearless, are going on a guilt trip! You feel responsible for Who's death; double responsible because you had feelings for her and didn't tell, plus the denial and grief… that's a hell of a bad combo, bro" Raph concluded.

"I suppose so" Leo sighed. "Since when have you became so insightful?"

Raph smirked. "Years of listening Casey's rants about his and April's relationship"

Leo chuckled. So _that's_ why his brother was good on this whole _'love'_ thing. Which made him wonder…

"So… what about you and T?"

Raph shrugged. "We're good"

"Good" Leo repeated, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

"I mean, I've been dropping hints all this time. Just hope she catches them"

"I'm pretty sure she has, but don't you think two weeks of dropping hints are way too much?" Leo asked. "Knowing you, I think you're more than ready to go straight to the point"

"Pretty much but I doubt_ straight_ is what T needs right now after what happened to..." Raph stopped himself from finishing that statement after seeing Leo's smile vanished again.

The latter leaned his head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "What do I do now? I mean, Who… she's gone"

"Well, first we go kick Bishop's ass, make him regret what he did to your girl and then… you still have family. You'll heal, I'm sure of that"

With that said Raphael left the couch and headed towards the stairs. Leonardo forced out a chuckle; his brother was wrong about that, he would never be the same. He would never heal.

None of them would.

...

_**Area 51- Bishop's base**_

…

Stockman's mechanical arms were a blur as he worked to finish the cyber portal and track down Who at the same time. The two week deadline Bishop had given him was up and he wasn't anywhere near finished.

"_How can I be expected to do two things at once in such a short time?" _He thought to himself, "_If only there was a way to trace Who's code and hold her so Bishop would give me more time"_

In that instant his computer flashed a warning sign that halted all his hurried work.

"**Virus detected!" **Said a computerized voice.

"OH! What now!" Stockman growled, attending to the interruption.

As he went to dispose of the virus, he noticed there were other options he could choose to dispose of this virus. One of them particularly caught his eye.

"Move to chest? This is it! This is exactly what I need. Once I have that brat locked away safely Bishop will surely give me more time to finish the portal. But first I will need to track her code" Stockman thought out loud.

"So you finally have a solution"

Bishop's voice made Stockman jump back, startled. "I _hate _when you do that!"

"Do what? Come and check to see if you're doing your homework properly?" Bishop mocked.

"Appear out of nowhere!" Stockman yelled. "You could at _least _knock a couple of times. There's a _door_ for a reason"

Bishop shrugged before leaning casually against the door frame. "You're not handling any dangerous chemicals so I see no reason to do such a thing. And if that was the case, I'm pretty sure your robotic body wouldn't be very much affected"

The doctor rolled his lone eye and turned back to continue with his work. If Bishop was going to act like a child then so be it, but he was not going to let him get on his nerves again.

Seeing Stockman had gotten tired of their unusual chat, Bishop walked towards him now with a serious façade.

"I happened to hear you saying you found a solution to this little mishap?"

"Indeed and I think I should lecture myself for not noticing it before; it would've saved me lots of time and trouble" Stockman said allowing Bishop to see his progress.

"An antivirus program" Bishop stated the obvious while adjusting his dark glasses. "I assume you're going to track her down and lock her inside as if she was a virus?"

"Precisely"

Bishop blinked. "You_ should_ lecture yourself for not noticing this before"

"Well, thanks to you and your stupid deadline" Stockman replied.

"What does that have to do with all this?" The dark suited man asked, arching a brow.

"I was stressed and couldn't think properly!"

Bishop grinned to himself; it was fairly amusing to see the doctor lose his cool but of course, he would never admit it openly. His reputation was at stake.

"Whatever. Get back to work; you've wasted more than enough time"

Swiftly turning around so Stockman wouldn't see him grinning, Bishop made his way to the exit.

Everything was going according to plan. The turtles hadn't returned to his base ever since he faked Who's death; he knew they would probably still be grieving a human being that, unbeknown to them, was pretty much alive. Thanks to that, Bishop could work without interruptions.

He should've probably told Stockman he had more than two weeks to find a solution, but where was the fun in that? The doctor certainly performed way better under pressure, even when he denied it and played the_ drama queen_ part, complaining he was being pressured till the point of exhaustion.

Let Stockman complain, Bishop thought; his tantrums were merely free entertainment to him.

The agent's smile widened considerably. His plans were working out so perfectly he could almost not believe it. At this point, he couldn't think of anything that could possibly go wrong.

But perhaps his celebration plans were a little bit premature.


End file.
